southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Kendrik
Emily "Emi" Kendrik is an original character created by sonicalaeriza on DeviantART. Emi is a 9 year old girl who lived in another random country, she moved to North Park when she was 4 years old, there she meet her best friend William Koiv, a genius-geek boy of the same age. Later she moved to south park for weather problems. She always has her hood, only removes it in extreme cases, practices tae-kwon-do, has terrible english and is in love with Kenny but doesn’t admit it... at all. Has a hero form named Chess and worked with BlackRabbit but later she become a villain named Darkfly (dark butterfly) even if the butterflies scares her. Appearance ]]Emi has straight brown hair in two pigtails with two red bows. She has tan skin and green eyes. Wears a red parka using the hood on with a black skirt, white pantyhose and black schoolgirl shoes. She sometimes use gloves, beige or white. Personality Tends to be quiet, a bit annoying but nice, really pervy, smart but sometimes a bit nerd, doesn’t like to say her feelings because she thinks that it can give to her problems but everytime she ends saying her feelings in the MOST stupid and ridiculous way....cry for almost everything... she is like "a good girl" but obviously she isn't. She likes chocolate, videogames, to draw, to sing, gross things, to run, snowball wars and to fight (even if she isn't too strong for it). She can make a friend with just a conversation and whe n she sees someone sad or something she tries to cheer up the person, but for her isn't easy make friends with girls because she doesn't like and doesn't pay attention to girly stuff (like shoes, bags, clothes, etc). The vomit scares her a lot, since when she was 6 years old has a bad experience with it. hates too much girly things (this include PINK), being insulted, say dirty words (but she says them sometimes when she is really angry) and fetus. Family Her family is almost unknown, because her parents are always working in their christian church, but there is one known *Charlotte Kendrik (long lost sister) Appearences *Primer plato: Titulares (spanish, unfinished) written by Chocobollo. In this fanfic everyone are 23-27 years old and is a parallel universe, the couples in this fanfic are Stenny, Cryle, Cartyde and Stolovan. Emily is the Managing Editor of the New York Times. Her first appearence is in the second chapter and seems to be in love with kenny, because when kyle arrived to the NYT offices and request to enter the porter have a note by emily saying "only let enter to: Invited by appointment, Referred to by critics in reviews, Kenny McCormick (hearts)". *El Intercambio (spanish, unfinished) written by Melodymusicgirl/SouthParkFanVocaloid. In this one garrison's class going to a interchange to a boarding school deluxe in London for a month, the couples are Cryle, Stolovan and Kennily (kennyxemily). Her first appearence is when they went to the boarding school and she tell to clyde that they will share room with Craig and Kevin. Although she isn't from London in this Fanfic she is. *ASPSC (Comic, english, unfinished) drew by sonicalaeriza (me). *South Park: A New Era (Fanon comedy series, english) created by MEGAKID III, In this series emi appears like Darkfly, joining to Coon and Friends thanks to The Black One (now The Dark One) Trivia *Tends to say "Ewww!!" when she doesn't like something. *She is frequently sick. *She loves videogames, but her favorite toy is the Rubik Cube. *Hates the smoke. *Good at maths, smart and fast. *She is spoiled and capricious. Creation Emily was created in january 2011 just for fun, but the college's friends of the creator created the couple of emily and kenny even if the creator didn't want it. Category:Characters